Sonic Life Book 1 Just meeting
by SonicTheWriter
Summary: Sonic is in the 10th grade when he realizes he loves a girl, find out what happens.
1. Just Meeting

**Sonic Life Book 1 "Just Meeting"**

Sonic The Hedgehog was one of many students in the 10th grade. Many of the students there were his personal friends such as Knuckles in the 11th grade, Shadow in the 10th grade, Rouge in the 12th grade, Silver in the 9th grade, Blaze in the 9th grade and Espio in the 11th grade. Tails had the chance to go to college early, but he denied saying he was smart enough.(which was true). Sonic was'nt the most popular, but he was close.

**Sonic POV**

Now that I'm in the 10th grade, things have gotten easier for me. One thing I want for sure to happen is have Amy join every one here soon. Im 15 years old, but I still like her. My classes are pretty good considering I have some with Knuckles, even though we are in different grades people can still have same classes. I try not to talk in class but things happen. Also, I'll be moving to the next grade soon, its going to be great. Any way I want Shadow to stop being so damn emo, but you cant always have what you want, I''ll keep you posted on anything else necessary.

"So, Sonic can you pass this note to Rouge?" "Dude, you know I don't do that, sorry Knux." "Fine" said the red hot head. "I'll pass it to her myself." "You do that." Said everyone's favorite hedgehog. "Why does this world have to be so cruel?" asked Shadow. "Don't know, ask Rouge." Said Knuckles. "Alright class lets all remember that soon the middle schoolers will be coming in to see how highschool is. So please be nice to them, and I'll assign each of you a student." Said the teacher.

"Sonic and Knuckles get Amy. Shadow and Rouge get Marine. Silver and Espio get Cream. And Sally and Blaze get Charmy. Any questions? Get started." ~Sonic and Knuckles Group~ "H-hey Amy" "Hi, Sonic I did'nt know I would get you." " Me neither." "Uhh hello I'm still here!" said Knuckles. "Oh hey." ~Shadow and rouge Group~ "Hi, Shadow and Rouge!" "Hey,there" said Rouge. "Don't talk to me!" "His deal?" asked Marine. "He's upset Maria was killed 15 years ago." "oh." ~Silver and Espio Group~ "Hi Silver and Espio!" "Quiet, I'm concentrating." Dictated Espio. "And im using my ipod so, I can't talk right now." "Sorry." Said Cream. ~5 hours later~ "Alright, class go clean your lockers, since it was the last day of school you should get ready to go home." "Oh yeah, this is happening!" cried Sonic as he grabbed his stuff and left the building. Soon, everyone had there belongings and were telling friends they would get together over the summer.


	2. I think i'm in Love

**Sonic Life Book 1 "I think I'm in love"**

"Hey Knuckles, I can't believe school is out, and then Tails is coming to visit, this day keeps getting better." "Oh yeah it does, I got a date so I need you out of the house ALL night." "All night?" "Yeah." Said the crimson echidna. "Ok, I'll bring Tails with me when he gets here." Tails then entered the house. "Hi, you two! I'm home!" said a two tailed fox. "Tails, we missed you buddy!" Cried Sonic. "Listen Tails, we got to stay somewhere for the night, so why not Amy's house?" "Ok, that sounds great." "Alright, see you later Knucklehead!" "Yeah sure whatever." Sonic and Tails ran to Amy's house, there she let them in, and they were glad. "So, Sonic why did you come here?" "Because you're the only girl worth coming to." "Aw, that's sweet coming from you."

That night Sonic and Amy spent the night talking about school and stuff, while Tails had other plans….. "Alright Cream, you put it in there, and after awhile it starts to feel good." "Thanks, Tails I never ever would have guessed putting ice cream in your pockets would be so satisfying!" "Yeah, so cream, I was thinking maybe when I'm 15 and your 13, maybe we could go out?" "Sure Tails,7 years is worth the wait." ~Amy's Room~ "Sonic, its 3 in the morning, maybe we should get a little sleep." "Ok, so where do I sleep?" "In my bed if you want, nothing sexual about two friends in bed together for sleep reasons, is there?" "I guess not Amy." So the two friends shared the bed. In the morning Sonic awoke, shocked. "Umm, Amy, what did we do last night?" "Nothing, we shared the bed." "Ok good, well I got to go, so byes Amy see you later." "Bye Sonic, Bye Tails"

"Hey, Sonic" "Yeah, Knuckles?" "Rouge and I are getting married." "Good for you, I'll be sure to attend the wedding." "Alright buddy, see you around. Sonic decided to go for a run along Emerald Coast, during that time, Amy was having a talk with Cream. ~Amy POV~ well, that went well. It seems Sonic likes me, not sure but it seems. Oh well, it's not like I'm complaining, but its feels great. I'm going to talk to Cream about guys she should know. "Hey Cream, want to talk about guys?" I asked. "Sure" She exclaimed "Alright, there are guys you got to watch for understand?" "Sure I understand." "Good! Now guys like Sonic and Tails are great can't get better than them" I said. When Suddenly Amy was pulled through the roof and hidden and she was hidden in Green Hill Zone's cavern. Sonic found out and was immediately pissed.

"Amy!" exclaimed Sonic. "Amy! I found you! What happened? Why are you here?" "It was Eggman he trapped me here in order to get you here! Look out!" Cried Amy as Sonic dashed out of danger. "Alright creep, die!" "Ha you can't defeat me! I'll create a new space station, the super death egg!" (Read my story- Knuckles: To Save a Planet- to see what happens with the super death egg.) "Not in this lifetime!" Screamed Sonic as he jumped into what appeared to be midair and kicked Eggman's mobile and sent him flying. Sonic grabbed Amy and took her home. Shadow soon realized he missed the wedding between Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh Shit, I missed the wedding!" Sonic and Knuckles sat on the couch with Tails as they talked about love life. "Knuckles, Tails I think I'm in love." "In love? With who?" asked Tails. "Amy Rose" Sonic admitted.


	3. Summer Vacation

** Sonic Life Book 1 "Summer Vacation"**

Sonic-15

Tails-8

Knuckles-16

Amy-12

Cream-6

Eggman-38

It's June 5th and Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't be happier, He's out of school of school for two months and it can't be any better for a certain red echidna. Knuckles is going to drop out of high school, so he can help Rouge, with her job and around the house. Now we center to Tails and see what he's up to.

"Now just to tighten this last bolt. And done!" exclaimed our favorite furry fox. "So Tails, what can we go do later to celebrate you being back." "Where ever you want Sonic." "Alright, how about I whip us up some chili dogs?" "Sure thing, I could go for some." So as Sonic went to make chili dogs, Shadow struck a conversation up with everyone Sally Acorn. "So, Sally why we don't go out for a little "fun" in the back room." "As much as I would love to I can't." "Why not?" "I feel I'm not ready, if you love me you would understand." "Fine, I understand." ~Amy POV~ Well, I'm going to invite Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream for a night of Truth or Dare. So I called them all and they said they would be on their way.

"Alright Amy were here." "Great, come on in Sonic, and the rest of you." "First, no sexual dares towards Tails and Cream, got it?" "Yeah yeah, let's get started." Said Amy. And after a night of games they left for the night. "Man, Amy sure can throw a party." Admitted Sonic. "Yeah, I can't believe I got to kiss Cream." Said Tails. "You're lucky it was just Truth or Dare Sonic, otherwise I would kick your ass for smacking Rouge's ass." Said the infuriated echidna. "Dude, Tails dared me I can't turn down a dare no matter how, fucked up it is." "Ok, blue britches, I dare you to score a date with Amy Rose." "Alright, I'll come back later tonight a happy hedgehog." Said Sonic as a smile formed on his face. "Be right back!"

"Ok, Amy let's go hit Twinkle Park!" "Ok, let's ride the pain neck breaker!" "If it breaks your neck, don't come crying to me!" Grinned Sonic. "Let's get on!" "Wow, this is fun!" Screamed Sonic as it slung them around again and again. "Ha, Sonic, I'm not done trying to steal Amy just yet!" Said Eggman as his Egg Golem grabbed her and took her away. Sonic jumped up and hit the Golem on the head many times causing it to fall to the ground in a heap of rubble. "Damn you Sonic the hedgehog, you won't get away with this!" "I believe I already have." Said Sonic as he jumped into mid-air and kicked the egg mobile away once more. "Oh my gosh, Sonic you saved me again!" ~Sonic POV~ "It was nothing." I said while giving my trademark thumbs up. "No." she persisted "You saved me!" she said giving me the unexpected kiss. It felt good as her soft tender lips touched mine. I quickly ran away back to the safety of my friends.

"Guys, guys!" I screamed as I ran in out apartment complex. "What?" Knuckles and Tails asked simultaneously. "Amy kissed me after I saved her from the egg golem." "You mean that damn rock?" asked Tails. "Yeah" I said "It was wild." "So are you going out or what?" asked a curious Knuckles. "No, but I'll ask her tomorrow. Oh screw it, I'll ask her now." Sonic proceeds to call Amy and she agrees with Sonics idea of them going out. "Cream, Sonic asked me out" "Good for you Amy, Tails is going to ask me when I'm thirteen." "Well when it happens Cream, I wish you two luck." "Thanks Amy."


	4. 7 Years Later

Sonic Life Book 1 "7 Years Later" 

"Hey Tails why don't we go to the mall for some shopping"? Asked Cream.

"Awww, come on you know I hate the mall!" "Please" "Ok" agreed the fox.

"So I was thinking we get a tuxedo for you and a brides gown for me so when we get married we will be looking good together." Said Cream. "Yeah sure what ever we need, lets hurry before I get bored."

Sonic POV

Man, I love amy a lot, and all but she wont kiss me! For nothing! She said she was going to wait until her next birthday. This is driving me insane. "Hey Knux, has your old lady driven you crazy yet?" "Nope, we are having dinner tonight so out with you, and Tails too." "Seriously Knuckles?" "Yes" said Crimson "chidna. So after I was kicked out I dropped by to Amy's house to spend the night with them and Tails. "Sonic you're here.!" "Yep I'm here"

"Uh but why?" asked Amy. "what do you mean by that?" said Sonic

"Well nothing" "I'm going to the bathroom" said Sonic. "Take your Time!" yelled Amy. "Is he gone?" asked Jet. "No he's in the bathroom." Said Amy.

"Dammit, when is he going to leave" "He isn't" said Amy "He's spending the night," Sonic walks in room and catches Jet kissing Amy. He kicks Jet's tails and he turns around to run. "Amy, why didn't you scream for help? Huh? WHY!" "I don't know, he took me by surprise." "I'll work to make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?" "Ok."

Knuckles POV

Man I love my wife and all but she can't cook. I mean I try my best to help her cook and she won't take my advice. So I'm like whatever. I saved the world once, so I know what I'm talking and about. "So  
>Rouge when are you going to let me cook" "Gee, I don't know, when are you going to let me buy what I want?" "When you show me your mature with large sums of money." Said Knuckles. Rouge groaned and left the room. "Today I get a job" said Knuckles. "Hello, your Mr. Echidna" "Yes sir Mr. Moneyman what do you require of me to get my job" said Knux. First you need a master's degree and then you need, a college education." Said the Boss. "Damn, Sir but I don't have any of that, I dropped out, for my wife." Said Knuckles. "I'm sorry but if you cant provide it no job." "Fine Fine ill be back in two years." So now I got to work for work, damn this is killing me.<p>

Tails POV

Me and Cream are getting along ok, but she wants to marry me already, its crazy, so I tell her not yet and she kicks me out for the night, same happened with Sonic, but no one spoke of marriage at that house.

"House meeting!" screamed Sonic from the top of the stairs. He rushed down and started the meeting. "Ok guys amy is bugging me to death, any suggestions?" "Well, you could dump her." Said Knuckles. "NO way, she devoted 7 years of her life into me, no way she'll just throw it away." Said Sonic. "Well Cream has been on me about marriage and stuff, so I told her yes."

"You WHAT?" Screamed Sonic and Knuckles together. "Your too young" said Knuckles "what could you possibly know?" "Hey, more than you Knuckles" "Look Knuckles…." Said Sonic "It's their decision, we cant force them to not too if they don't want to." "Uh, your right, sorry Tails." "yeah, yeah its tomorrow" Said Tails as he stormed out the house angry. "Meeting adjourned" Said Sonic.


	5. Tomorrow

**Sonic Life Book 1 "Tomorrow"**

**Tails POV**

"**Well, today is the big day! I'm finally getting married. Yeah, ok, please mom don't embarrass me. Ok bye!" Said Tails as he spoke with his mom. "Hey Cream, did you tell your mom it's at 5:00? "Yes, she said she'll provide a cake with little figurines of us on it." She said. "Sounds Cool." Said Tails. "Hey Tails can I speak to you back here?" "Uh, sure Sonic, what's up?" "Sorry, about yesterday, when me and Knuckles made you upset." "It's cool Sonic, really, I don't mind." "Sweet." **

**Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Jet, Amy, Rouge, and Creams' mom and Tails' mom showed up. "Hey sweetie, are you ready?" "Yeah Mom." "My little boy his growing up!" cried Tails' Mom. "Mom, its ok." "Visit often Tails, ok?" "Yes mom. Said Tails. "Ok, Cream are you ready to go?" "Yes, mom but I'm a little nervous, I got butterflies in my stomach, its killing me." "You'll be fine." Said Vanilla. After all the wedding announcements and the speeches and stuff… "You may kiss the bride." Tails help Cream's waist and when he was just inches from her face Eggman shoved a giant robotic arm through the doors and grabbed Cream and yanked her out of the ceremony. "Cream!" "Tails! Help me!" "I'm coming." Said Tails. Tails flew after Dr. Eggman and he was soon standing face to face with a giant mech. "Allow me to introduce my latest and greatest invention." "Oh, shut it Eggman I've seen this giant mech before. It does'nt scare me. Sonic defeated it before so, I can too!" Tails jumped up and it the mech's body. It was not hurt, the robot soon tried stomping on the Fox but he kept dipping and dodging. Tails fought until he got tired. "I'm tired, can't…fight…..any….long…er….I….nee….d…..some….help….uhh." Said Tails as he collapsed. Sonic burst into the room. "Eggman play time is over why don't we tangle." "Well why don't you tangle with my…" And before he could finish a giant gun powered bullet hit it and the mech caught fire, and soon would implode. "This isn't the end!" Tails grabbed Cream and flew her out while Sonic held on to Tails's feet. "Thank you so much Tails for saving me." "I had to future bride, he said as he kissed her with great ease. He felt as if nothing could ruin the moment.**

**Shadow POV**

"**Sally Acorn, come here!" "Yes Shadow?" "It has been 7 years when can we express our love?" "Today ok Shadow?" "OK!"Said the Excited Hedgehog. Shadow and Sally soon were kissing and whatnot to 'perk' up their relationship. "Telegram!" cried Bokkun as he flew in with a letter. "What the hell?, Sorry Sally but G.U.N needs me." "Ok Shadow, be brave!" **

**Amy POV**

**I think Sonic is mad at me. He hasn't visited or called since he caught me and Jet. Man, I knew it was a bad idea from the start but I didn't listen to my instinct and I kissed that ass anyway. Soon, I hope Sonic, will call, I want to go somewhere with him. I'll call him now. "Hello?" "Hey Sonic" "Amy! I haven't seen you since yesterday. Are you ok?" "Yes, Sonic I'm fine." "You sure are, what's up and why you calling?" "Oh, Sonic I just wanted to know if you and Tails wanted to spend the night at my place?" "Sure sounds Like fun we'll be there soon, I just have to pick up Tails from his house in Emerald Hill Zone." "Ok, I'll be waiting!" There that wasn't so hard, but man I hope he understands that we have to fix up this relationship, and fast.**

"**Hey, Tails we need to go spend the night at Amy's hou-Ahh! Tails what are you doing?" "There you go again, Sonic, its my wife we can do this if we want. Tails I respectfully say your too young for Sex." "Shut it Sonic, we'll be ready to go." Soon they all traveled to Amy's House. "Hey Amy" said Sonic as he greeted her with a kiss. She returned the kiss while replying hi, very seductively. "Hi Amy" Said Cream. "Hi Cream, Hi Tails!" "Sup?" "Ok, me and Sonic need to talk can you guys stay out of trouble?" "Yes Amy." Amy led Sonic to her room so they could talk. "Yes Amy?" "We need to spice up our relationship." "How?" "Well Sonic we could do things like this." She said as she pushed Sonic onto her bed and got on top of him, they started to makeout for a while. "Or things like this!" Said Sonic as he rolled he pulled her closer to him, he held her by her waist as the two continued to do what is known as Kissing. "I-i-i-i-I love you Amy." "I love you too Sonic." "We Should marry" "Yes Sonic we should, but should we wait?" "Yes we can't marry too early." "OK"**

**Knuckles POV**

**Well tonight's the night me and Rouge decide to help me study for my class, to get my master's degree. It was so easy, it took two days. Anyway I'm going to ace this test and get a job at Moneymaker High, its going to be off the chain. "Knuckles, since we're done studying want to sleep now?" "Sure I got to rest up for the test, man this is going to be so easy." "Well my job is just hunting jewels it's the easiest." "Yep." Said the Echidna as he fell asleep. "Alright you're Knuckles, correct?" "Yes sir I am." "Show me the masters degree and you may get started today." "Well sir here it is." "Impressive Knuckles, you got the job." "Really? This is fucking great!" "Here's you employment check." "Holy shit, $40,000!" "Yes Mr. Echidna, enjoy." So Knuckles put the money in his bank account and when he got home…. "So, did you get the job?" "Hell yeah Rouge and I get 40,000 every hour that's, 1,400,000 dollars a week!" "Oh my gosh this is great, I know lets celebrate with some fun." "You so got it tonight Rouge!"**

**Next Morning…..**

"**Amy, you're the only girl I'll ever make out with, ok?" "Ok Sonic same with you!" She said as they kissed again. "Sonic ,need to get to work!" "Dammit, ok, bye Amy!" "Bye Sonic, I love you!" "Love you too!" So, Sonic and Tails went to their job at the chili dog restaurant: Chilli Hut. "Man, this job doesn't pay enough" Complained Sonic. "Hey, if you don't like it quit." "Hey I don't have to labor for you if your so cool, do the work yourself, lets go tails." "Uh Sorry Sonic, I need the money." "Haha, see your friend doesn't want to leave so your FIRED!" "I hated this place anyway. I could find more money up your Ass." "Do you want to go?" "Hell YEAH!" Sonic and traded blows in the face and gut until the manager threatened to call the cops. "Don't ever come back!" "Damn, Amy will be pissed, what have I done?"**


	6. Oh Crap

Sonic Life Book 1"Oh Crap"

"**You What?" Screamed a very mad Amy. "I got into a fallout with my boss. Said a very ashamed Sonic. "Look, I'm sorry Amy, I don't know what got into me." "Well you better figure it out soon. I mean geez, who does this kind of stuff?" "He was asking for it." "You know what, Sonic? I'm going to go apologize to that man for your behavior" she said as she stormed her way out of the house on her way to chili hut. "Oh Crap!" Said Sonic as he grabbed his phone and called Tails. "Yeah Sonic?" "Dude, Amy is pissed and she's angry what do I do?" "Ok what's she trying to do as of now?" "She's on her way to chili hut now, to apologize to the boss." "Ok, I believe you should run to Mexico and-" "Tails this is serious!" Said Sonic as he hung up and ran to the restaurant. "Mr. Hotshot?" "Well hello you are?" "I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you." "My pleasure. What could I do for you?" "Well I wanted to apologize for Sonics' behavior yesterday." "I wont press charges if you go on a date with me." "Why would you want to go with me? Besides I am already dating someone." "Oh that's too bad guess ill have to-" He never got to finish those sentences for he was crushed by Eggman's Egg-o-matic. "Haha, Amy do you like?" "Eggman stay away from me!" The machine being operated by Eggman took her away and stored her in Chemical Plant zone. "Hello, Sonic!" "Eggman, how did you get into my screen's interference?" "nevermind that. I got Amy, and theres nothing you can do about it!" "We'll see about that Egghead." And with that, Sonic ran out the door to find eggman and destroy him for what he thinks may be the end. Sonic proceeded to destroy the giant robot. "Damn Sonic, this isn't the-" He tried to finish but Sonic threw a rock destroying the pod he was in. "Sonic, you saved me again!" "It's my job Amy" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Damn, now I am unemployed!" yelled a very angry Tails. **

**At Sonic, Tails and Knuckles Apartment**

"**Hey Tails, how did you and Sonic meet?" "Well it all started back in the summer of '92." **

**92'**

"**Well I finally did it, after hours of giving this plane a new coat of paint and some additional features, I can finally get off this island and go somewhere else before the blue guy comes back." "Hey!" "Ah Shit!" "What did you do to my plane?" "Nothing sir, it wasn't me honestly I swear." " Yeah right, wait, are you fucking laughing?" "Wait, who, what, me, no no not at all sir I promise." "Oh shit kid, I knew you would think this is a joke. And quite frankly I have a some jokes of my own." "Oh fuck, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" "Get back here you little fuckhead!"**

"**Wow, that was quite a weird meeting." "Nah he just stole my wallet." "Oh, ok." Sonic runs in. "Hey guys check this out, there are finally ways I can get a job with the president of the united states." "Good luck at that." Said Knuckles. "No way it can beat my job at, 1,960,000 dollars a day." "may not but I can get a good deal" "Sonic, me and Cream lost the house, is it ok if I move back in with you?" "Sure thing Pal" **

**Amy POV**

**Ok, ok, that was so weird, first I yell at Sonic then he just talks to me normal, usually he would flip out on me. Oh well, since I don't have any kids I'll go look for a job. ~2 hours later~ Dang, job seeking is tough, anyway I got a job at the smoothie shack. What sucks is Silver works there, he's funny and all but he likes me. He tried to date me, oh I don't know 8 years ago. But I told him no, four times and counting.**

"**Ok, im your boss Mr. Moneyman." "Aren't you the one who employed Knuckles?" "Yep, your salary a day is 5,000,000!" "Holy Crap your kidding?" "Nah, so I'll throw in an extra 5,000,000. Take care now." Ok this great I got a high paying job and now I can finally tell sonic and he can get a job here and we'll be billionaires in no time.**

**Cream POV**

**I love Tails so much but lately he's been disappearing down this long road every now and then. And it makes me wonder, is it another woman. I read all his texts and they're from Fiona. Makes a Teen Wonder. "Tails can we talk?" "Sure honey what's up." "Well you've been talking to Fiona lately right?" "uh, how did you find out about that?" "I've seen the texts and I want to meet her." "OK!" So tails takes me to meet this Fiona person. And oh my gosh, she is was incredibly HOT! And tails acts like he doesn't notice her flirting, but he does, I can see in his bashful blue eyes. **

**Rouge POV **

**Me and knuckles had sex to celebrate his new job, and let me tell you, it was awesome, so tomorrow I'm going to get a job at that school as a side job. It will be great.**

"**Well Knuckles, I can't believe you are staying in my apartment." "Hey I need a place o stay" "Why don't you stay at rouge's house?" "She doesn't like guests." "Well this guest happens to be her husband!" "Hey bruh chill, seriously!" "Your not BLACK, ok? So stop acting like it, it's getting on my nerves." "Fine Mr. Blue Bitch. I'll stop but I ain't moving, EVER!" "You will if I say you are." "What's that?" said knuckles as he re-entered the room. "Nothing PAL." "Smart Choice of Words Sonic the hedgehog."**

**Tails POV**

**It's about time I go to my favorite place, so I can live my life as a happy fox, I wonder whats in store. **

"**Hey Amy want to snuggle at my condo tonight?" "No Silver I don't like you like that, me and Sonic are fine without you butting in." "Ok baby, just tell me if you change your mind." "That's it! I had it!" Screamed Amy as she lunged at Silver. Piko Piko hammer In hand.**


	7. The Fight

**Sonic Life Book 1"The Fight"**

Amy ran to Silver, and smacked him with the Piko Piko hammer. Silver staggered back a little and with enough strength, caught himself and threw a smoothie at her, ruining her clothes making her sad. "You bastard, you hit me, im a freaking GIRL!" "Who the hell cares, besides, you hit me first" said Silver. Amy, was sick of his mouth and punched him so hard he spit out blood into the smoothie dispenser. He cried out a very shrill cry and fell to the ground. "Don't mess with me again, you idiot." Amy walked home not to sure how to tell Sonic, she got into a fight with friend of his. "S-sonic, I got into a fight with Silver." "I know, its all over the news how you kicked his ass! I'm actually proud of you!" Said Sonic as he ran over and kissed her multiple times on the lips. She then asked.. "when exactly are we going to get married?" "Today, as a matter of fact!" The two called friends and told them to come to the Emerald Coast for the wedding to take place. Tails was Sonics' best man, while Cream helped Amy get situated. "Alright Amy you have to leave this room, sometime, were al waiting on you!" "I know im just nervous." Then Amy left the room and she walked up to Sonic. After proper announcements were made, they kissed sealing the marriage between the two hedgehogs.

Tails POV I never thought I'd see the day Sonic get married. It was not bad but it wasn't the best. I mean now Eggman has a new way to hurt Sonic, and I'm sure Sonic doesn't even realize it. or unless he knows but he'll protect her just as I protected Cream.

"So, Knuckles, I went to the doctor and they said I was going to have a child soon!" "What the hell? You never told me about this!" "I know." Said Rouge "But look at the bright side, now we can raise a treasure hunter." "Alright Rouge if you say so. Eggman then burst into the house snatching the master emerald. "hey you ass, give it back!" "NO!" cried the Egg shaped man. Knuckles then ran outside the house and glided up to the flying contraption called the egg mobile. Knuckles punched it rapidly and multiply as he fell back to the ground. Eggman then crashed in a heap of rubble and his own despair. "Why, why cant I ever win against anyone?" "Because your scum!" said Knuckles as he kicked Eggman in the face.

Sonic took Amy home and the two took a shower. Sonic proceeded to wash Amy's back and thighs. He then took the rag down to her well toned legs and washed them with ease. Then took the rag up to her breast and started to wash them. After he washed her, she washed him and the two then fell asleep after the hard day of work and fighting. Sonic woke up the next morning and decided to go with Tails to the City Escape area. Tails flew in the original tornado and they got there. "Wow, Sonic, I can't believe you made it through this before!" "Well Tails it was quite simple really. I just cant be sure on how I can get through any slower. So Tails how are you and Cream?" "Oh, she's fine, and were ok but she wants a kid! I know I never had a real family but I cant go through with this!" "Its ok buddy you could change your mind in the future and maybe she'll understand if you call her now and tell her you would rather wait." "Thanks Sonic I will!" Said Tails as he grabbed his phone and dialed her number. "_Hello?" _"Hi, Cream!" _"Hey Tails, can you make this quick im busy!"_ "Just wanted to call and say I want to wait for kids ok?" "_Sure Tails, well, bye." "_Bye". See that Sonic? That's how you speak with the ladies." "Nicely done buddy, nicely done!"

Silver POV I can't believe Amy hurt me! I'm literally bleeding and a little afraid to step near her, I'm quitting and I'm moving she scared the shit's out of me!

Shadow POV I seriously have no idea why Sonic is such an idiot, he married the girl who almost killed him a couple of years back. Anyway he is a total fool. I got to get a job. What should I get a job as, I'll just stick to being the ultimate life form! No body can stop me not even bio lizar- "Rawwwwwwwwr" "Oh SHIT!" Shadow ran up the biolizard and kept hitting the red thing on its back, he destroyed it and fell back the ground with determination in his heart and sweat on his brow. "Man that felt good, finally getting back into action again, after all these years I spent being boring and all I could've going out and killed demons and stuff to protect the would. I'm Shadow the hedgehog and this is who I am!

Sonic POV

Well guys, me and Amy finally got married, let me tell you! Its great, she makes me food, kisses me and we always share stories and crap. Life is fantastic now that im married. Nothing gets better than this. Oh yeah people me and Amy are one!

Tails POV

Me and Cream decided to live with Sonic, I really hope he wont mind but as he is my best friend he'l probably see what he cant do for me. I cant wait to go as he called and said yes.

"Alright Cream be on you best behavior, ok?" "Tails what are you talking about? I'm always a good rabbit, when have I been naughty?" "That day you wanted too…." "Shut up Tails, I don't want to talk about it!"

Sonic and his friends then noticed all the girls being transported to the newest death egg. The Mega Ultra Deathegg.

"Now Sonic feel my Wrath! Ho, ho hohoho!"


End file.
